Heretofore, there have been many different kinds of strip metal roll-forming apparatus provided, but most of such apparatus has been quite massive and costly. When forming sheet metal members, it obviously is desirable to have lighter weight, lower cost roll-forming apparatus than would be required in shaping heavier gauges of metal.
One prior metal strip roll-forming apparatus is shown in my previous U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,785,191. Many other shapes of metal also must be provided than that shown in my prior Patent, and it naturally is desirable to use as inexpensive but sturdy members as possible in forming strip metal to the desired contours.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight, inexpensive, but efficiently functional roll apparatus for contouring metal strips to desired shapes.
Another object of the invention is to use commercially available members such as metal wheel units in positioning roll-carrying shafts in the apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide inexpensive but sturdy adjustable means for positioning second forming rolls of a pair of forming rolls in operative association with first rolls that are non-adjustably positioned in the apparatus.
Other objects of the invention are to provide simplified, lightweight inlet guide means for the metal strip to feed it into the apparatus properly; to provide guide and straightening members adjacent the output of the roll stand to contour the end product as accurately as possible to the desired cross sectional shape and to aid in axially straightening the end product; to provide roll-forming apparatus for metal strips wherein the apparatus will form, for example, either end products of substantially U-shape or L-shape in section; and to provide roll forming means in apparatus of the type described wherein one edge roll in the female forming rolls of the roll stand are separate units removably positioned in the roll-forming apparatus to open one side edge of each roll-forming pair and permit variation in the cross sectional shape of the end product.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent as the Specification proceeds.